Digital imaging devices typically record the date and time that an image is captured. However, if the date in the digital imaging device was incorrectly set, or not set at all, the date recorded for the image could be incorrect. For example, when replacing the batteries in most digital cameras, the date and time needs to be entered. If the user skips over this step and does not enter a date, the digital imaging device typically defaults to a preset date and time. When the user captures images with this digital imaging device, the incorrect date will be recorded for each image.
Therefore there is a need for a method and apparatus that can detect and fix incorrect dates tagged to a digital image.